Pitch and Tanya's love
by Death the Grell
Summary: Just to smite some of my reviewers this takes place in chapter 15, take place between the break, r&r please? XD


**okay this is a special "deleted" scene from Changing a black heart. A lot of you who have read this will know exactly where it is and if you havent read the story and are skipping over it just to see what happens here, GO BACK AND READ IT! please? Any whosit, here it is, the special sceene between Tanya and Pitch hope you like and tell me how it whent! **

_XOXOXOXOXOX_

Shit was he finishing what I tried to start earlier? I got my answer when he took off his own cloak to expose his grey chest and his surprisingly muscled arms. Wow, you would think he's a scrawny man, but DAMN! He had pecks that weren't realy pronounced no ab muscles but he had guns! I don't care for those guys that have the amazing muscles and can lift fifteen thousand pounds. Pitch was perfect. Didn't show off his strength, except for his mind and that was perfect. He's amazing and all that I could ask for in someone to love.

I smiled and watched him pant from our kissing. "Damn..."

I heared and saw Pitch laugh and then pull me close to his chest again. My stomach contracted in nervousness as he reached behind me, and pulled on the white cloth covering my boobs. I was never nervous about getting him in bed before but that's also because I was in controll. Pitch was now and it made me uncomphterbal. This was one of my fears, looding my card violently, could Pitch know that already? I felt his silk lips trail over my bare shoulders his hands hovering over my back and trying to keep me calm.

"Shh, I won't hurt you."

My heart skipped a beat as he took the cloth off of my body and held me close to his chest. I burried my face into his neck jumping up slightly so I could wrapp my legs around his waist. I held onto him tightly and felt my stomach contract again. I wanted this but I was afraid of it at the same time. I hated feeling vunerable and this really took a toal on me. I felt Pitch's hands slide up and down my bare back and then something soft caress my warm skin. I pulled away for a moment and saw Pitch's golden silver eyes staring at me. I kicked off tghe white flats I had found a few days ago and locked my legs together behind his back.

I smiled up to him and watched as he slowly pulled away from me allowing the air to hit my esposed breasts. I uncoiled my arms from around his neck and brought them down to cover my chest. Pitch tisked and pulledmy hands away before kissing my left collar bone.

"Don't hide you're self. You..." Kiss, "are," Kiss, "Beautiful." Pitch kidded the top of my breast making me feel even more nervous.

Granted I knew how sex worked but I never really considered doing it before. I wasn't about to let my modesty get in the way of something I wanted. My family wasn't going to stop me from doing this, and neither was my small amount of self esteem. It's at about -200,000,000. I know pitiful right? Pitch moved further down my body, making me unlock my legs and allow him to trail his hands down my exposed skin. I bit my lip and watched his pianist fingers hook into the edge of my pants, then slowly, and annoyingly pull them down my legs revealing my black silk panties. The material for my pants were so thick that no one would be able to see my pantie color but now Pitch knew what I wore. I saw an evil smile flash across his face before he jerked the pants down my legs and pulled my leg up to wrap around my waist.

I jerked my foot away and laughed out loud when I felt his hand move over the thick skin of my foot. I was always ticklish there and I tried to stop laughing thinking that he might take it the wrong way. I felt him do it again making me laugh harder and try to twist away from him.

"S-stop. That tickles!" I tried to tell him but it came out as even more laughter.

Pitch kept my left foot in his hands and proceeded to tickle the crap out of me. I brought my arms to my chest and tried to roll away from Pitch but he caught me and pulled me closer to him. I was trying not to keep gigling but it was impossible. Damn I hate letting people know my darkest secrets. Especally tickilish spots. Pitch stopped for a minute to let me catch my breath and stop giglinging. I felt his warm skin caressing over my back before I felt his weight press on me. It wasn't a bad feeling but it made me a little nervous and comphorted.

"You have the most amazing laugh I have ever heard."

I smiled and felt him move away from me for amoment. I sat up a bit and watched as she took off his black pant. God, look at that ASS! I mean yeah Taylor Lautnor has a cute ass but, damn, Pitch's beats it out of the way. I felt a blush kreep up my cheeks when he truned around. I had to look away from a second and try not to show how nervous I was and modest. I felt Pitch move my hands away from my chest before his warm lips kissed his way from my belly button up to my exposed breasts. I shivered and closed my eyes as he slowly kissed the outsides of my breasts and made no attempt to take off my panties.

I knew Pitch tried to olighten yhe mood before but still the fear set back in along with an unbearable ache between my legs. Did he know what he did to me? That he set me on fire every time he touched me? I gasped and arched my back off of the soft blankets behind me when I felt Pitch's hot and moist mouth take my breast into his mouth. I looked at him and saw him watching me. He began to play with the neglected rbeast making more pleasure shoot through my body. Oh, damn me to hell! I want him, and I want him _NOW_! I growled and rooled over pinning Pitch below me enjoying the feel of being on top of him.

Pitch pulled away from my breasts then smiled up to me. I shuddred and felt his warm hands travel down my back only to stop at the edge of my panties. It was like he was asking me for permission to take them off. I nodded a silent aproval and watched as his eyes darkened with lust and I let my hair loose from it's confindes. It fell around us creating a sort of veil blocking out any light.

"Beautiful..." Pitch whispered then rolled over pinning me to the bed and pushing my panties down my legs and off my body.

I got even hotter as I watched him trail his heated gaze down my body, appreciating everything he saw. Pitch pulled me close to his body and kissed me, his toung quickly passing over my bottom lip begging for entrance. I quickly gave it and ran my hands up and down his back. I felt his mucles ripple under my hands and his chest heave as we panted and moaned in the dakrness. I fought with his tought for domanace and lost but left my stomach contract when I felt Pitch's knee guide my legs open. I pulled away from the kiss and closed my eyes tight. I may have a huge barrier around myself but when it came to this I was a wimp, a total... looser. I felt Pitch pull me closer to his chest and lightly trace patterns over my back.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He was so sweet, he felt my fear but I would not let frear stand in the way of my love.

"N-no, I want this. We need this." I whispered against his hot shoulder.

I let Pitch lay me down and guide my legs to wrapp around his waist. He leaned down and quickly kissed my lips and I locked my arms aaround his neck.

"I love you Pitch."

"I love you Tanya." I pulled my self closer to Pitch and felt him sslide his hand between us to touch me. I yelped in suprize when an extremly pleasurable feeling passed over me.

I tangled my fingers into his hair and moaned as he fingered me. Does sex always feel this good? Wait, I'm getting a head of my self. We still haven't hit a home run yet. Pitch stopped fingering me long enough for me to collect my breath and for him to brace him self behind me. He kissed my neck then quickly thrust himself into me. I couldn't supress the paul filled yelp when he broke through me barreir. I didn't want to hurt Pitch but my nails bug into his skin from the pain. It was worse than a broken bone in my opinion but I was proabbly exagerating.

I bit my lip and tried not to cry from the pain, why did sex have to hurt the first time? I felt the pain slowly fade away only to be replaced by pleasure. I let my lip go and closed my eyes, I allowed Pitch to finger me and please me that way making the pain receed. Slowly the pain dissapreaed and I nervously grinded my pelvis against his. Pitch chuckled at my feeble atempt to do something in bed and put his hands on my waist stopping me. He kissed my cheek and slowly began pounding into me.

I gasped and held onto Pitch as he began thrusting faster. "Nugh, uuhhhh, P-pitch! Please, faster!" I moaned surrounded by ecstacy and love.

Pitch kissed me again and picked up the pace. He angled himself just right so he hit a spot inside of me that made me moan loudly and arch my back into his chest. I felt his warm fingers thread into my hair pulling my head back genly so he could kiss my throat. I felt myself getting higher and higer until something burst indie of me making me scream out Pitch's name, throwing my head back and panting like a fucking dog. I heard Pitch growl before I felt something warm spill into my core. It was done, I gave Pitch my love and he returned it. And damn if I didn't enjoy it.

Pitch collapsed on top of me and kept me under him on the bed. I looked up to him still panting and played with his hair. "Damn..."

Pitch smiled and rested his head on my chest, gently stroking my arm. We lay like that for a little while, even after our breathing returned to normal. Pitch sat up and looked into my eyes, not making any moves to leave me or dissapear. I smiled up to him and felt the need building back up inside of me. I wanted this man so bad I needed him with me every day of my eternity. Pitch smiled and kissed be again starting a new round of love making.

* * *

**So what you think? This is my first smut and i think it sucks but tel me how I did please? will try to update the acctualy story soon please give me time having a hard time figuring out details...**


End file.
